Glee Drabbles
by xhearttowordsx
Summary: Just somewhere to dump my Glee/Klaine drabbles. Rated M for specific chapters; T in general.
1. Lightning Strikes

The storm rages in the dead of night.

Lightning strikes.

The sky ignites, the blackness shattered,

But only for a moment, a beat or two.

Thunder roars.

The walls tremble, the trees sway.

Then stillness as the roof is pelted by the falling rain.

Another crack in the sky.

Another rumble through the house.

A whimper.

"Kurt—"

A soothing tone.

A hand clutches fabric tightly.

Another gently strokes dark curls.

Sweet nothings, calming whispers.

Legs intertwined,

Covers rumpled.

The sky is shattered yet again. And again.

"Blaine, I've got you, it's okay."

A relieved sigh. A tear or two.

Lips pressed to hair; a soft kiss.

Comfort.

Love.

Lightning strikes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I wrote this little poem-style fic while trapped in the Poconos over Labor Day weekend and just never posted it. It was pouring late at night, and I was inspired. And there you go. Hope you like it! Let me know :)**


	2. They Match Your Jacket

**SPOILER WARNING: This drabble is inspired by the following gif from Glee episode 3x02, I Am Unicorn. It doesn't show much, but if you haven't seen the episode yet and want to avoid anything from it until you do...just wait to read this piece. Replace the brackets with their respective symbols.**

**29[DOT]media[DOT]tumblr[DOT]com[SLASH]tumblr_ls7qq9xspx1qgs4sno1_500[DOT]gif**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, wear those green suspenders of yours today."<p>

"Okay, Kurt! See you soon!"

Blaine walks up to Kurt at his locker first thing, and Kurt just looks him over.

"Oh my god, Blaine, you look like a preppy five year old."

"But I wore the suspenders! Oh, they match your jacket! I get it! Did I do good though? Is it okay?"

Kurt sighs and rolls his eyes. "Yes, Blaine, it's fine." He smiles fondly at his puppy, then leans to kiss him on the cheek. "Come on, time for homeroom."

Blaine grins cheekily, takes Kurt's hand and almost skips to class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gosh, Blaine is such a goober. I feel like that would happen on a regular basis though. Because let's face it: Blaine's outfits this season have been decidedly preppy and...child-like. That and his puppy demeanor and Kurt just...sdkjfhakjsdf. This is my headcanon. Hope you like it. Let me know!**


	3. You Deserve This

**SPOILER WARNING: This drabble is inspired by the following photo leaked for Glee episode 3x03, Asian F. So...read at your own risk, I guess. **

**Replace the brackets with their respective symbols.**

**29[DOT]media[DOT]tumblr[DOT]com[SLASH]tumblr_ls7r4xeUeN1qehxc3o1_500[DOT]jpg**

* * *

><p>Blaine runs around the corner, a bit frazzled, and finds Kurt atop a table behind the bleachers. "Kurt, there you are!" He walks forward slowly, hesitantly.<p>

Kurt, though, is torn between a sigh of relief and a groan. He crosses his legs at his seat and straightens up a bit. "Oh. Hi Blaine," he replies with a bit of his trademark sass.

Blaine's brow furrows. "I...are you still mad at me? I'm so sorry, Kurt. I didn't want to try out for Tony, I didn't! They just offered it, and I fought for you to have it, Kurt, I did. But they refused and I'm so sorry, I know you wanted the role for your senior year musical, and you would be such a great Tony. But please, Kurt, I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you? I'm begging you; please don't be mad at me, I just...I can't..." He raises a small bouquet of pink and yellow roses a bit with a shrug, clutching them tightly as his eyes water. He tears his gaze from Kurt and stares at the ground between his feet.

Kurt just watches Blaine floundering and can't stand to see him so upset. He knows he shouldn't be upset...not at Blaine, anyway. Definitely not at Blaine. "I...Blaine..."

The boy before him sniffs, smashing a leaf with his toes, and won't look up. "I can't stand it, Kurt, knowing I upset you, took this role from you. I'll turn it down if you want, I don't care. I won't talk about it anymore. But just...please, don't be mad at me...I-"

Kurt reaches out to cup Blaine's cheeks and tilt his boyfriend's face up to meet his eyes. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself, the directors, Mr. Schue, Rachel...but not you. Never you. Not for something like this."

"But I stole-"

"No. You auditioned and got the role you deserve. You will be a flawless Tony."

"Bu-"

Kurt hastily presses his lips firmly to Blaine's, and pulls back a little breathless. "I love you. You deserve this."

A goofy smile now on his face, Blaine holds the flowers up to Kurt. "I love you too."

He just rolls his eyes, takes the bouquet and pulls Blaine to sit beside him. "You _would_ bring me flowers."

Blaine just shrugs and squeezes Kurt's hand. "I didn't know what else to do, I was desperate."

"Well they're beautiful," Kurt says softly and kisses Blaine's cheek. "Now let's talk costumes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That originally started as a friendly caption contest with friends. I honestly really like how it turned out, especially for a drabble on the fly. Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. The Sheets

"Hold still, Blaine!"

"I'm afraid you're going to stick me with a pin!"

"If you keep fidgeting, I will!" An exasperated sigh and a glance up. "Would you please stop squirming? I'm almost done."

"I'm trying, but you're holding sharp metal pins and sticking them dangerously close to my leg and there are scissors by my bare feet and your hand running up my inseam is so distracting I can't handle it."

Kurt rolls his eyes and chuckles. Then rubs across the back of Blaine's knee with his thumb, sending a chill up Blaine's spine. "If you stop fidgeting and complaining, I'll finish your fitting sooner and I can get you out of this stunning suit and into something much more comfortable." He moves the scissors off the platform to the floor beside his knee, now softly stroking the length of Blaine's calf.

Blaine's eyes widen and a light flush dusts his cheeks. He licks his lips. "Oh? And what might that be?"

He looks up at Blaine through his lashes, eyes suddenly dark green. "The sheets."

Blaine groans, head lolling back. "How am I supposed to keep still now?"

Kurt just chuckles and adds a pin to the left cuff.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I'm not even sure where that came from...I'm also very tired right now. Are words working? I hope so.**


	5. Until That Call

**I'm sorry in advance. I was having a rough day and this just sort of happened.**

**Warning: Character death.**

**I don't own the characters.**

* * *

><p>"There's been an accident."<p>

Kurt got the call right before lunch. He fell against the wall of his office and slid to the floor, sobbing into the phone. His assistant rushed in at the sound and took the phone - Kurt couldn't speak or even hear the medic on the other end.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been on the bus to work as usual. He always left later than Kurt because he taught after lunch and only had to be in his room by 10 on an average day.<p>

That morning Kurt kissed him goodbye on his way out the door, and Blaine called after him that he would run to get more milk and coffee before he went to the school. Kurt shouted back his thanks and love, catching Blaine's quick "_love you too!_" just as the door closed behind him. The morning started as usual, typical and comfortable.

Until that call.

Whenever Blaine ran an errand in the morning - or even when he didn't - he would always text Kurt when he got on the bus, and again when he got off. It wasn't always to say so specifically; sometimes he would send a comment about his fellow riders, whatever errand he just ran, his lesson plan, his students, reminders of plans or bills.

That day it read, "_I love you, always._"

Kurt checked his phone at 9:15 as usual and smiled fondly at the screen.

"_I love you, forever,_" Kurt typed back before tucking his cell back into his pocket so he would have it for Blaine's second text letting Kurt know he'd gotten off at the stop a block from the school. He rushed to grab the package of spec sheets the factory had sent with samples.

Before long he was running around the office to revise orders, correct forms and adjust patterns. He didn't realize how much time had flown by; Blaine's second text always marked mid-morning, and Kurt Just assumed he'd been extremely efficient in the short time between the two messages.

The phone rang at 10:43, just about an hour after Blaine's usual text to say he'd arrived. Curiously Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket as he noted the time, but smiled at Blaine's name and face on the caller ID.

"Hi! I was starting to-"

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson?"

His words died on his lips at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He could hear beeping and general chaos in the background.

"I - yes, speaking," he replied hesitantly, voice high and thin. His heart slammed against his ribcage.

"My name is Sandy, I'm a medic at St. Barnabas Hospital. There's been an accident. The side of the bus Blaine was riding this morning was hit by a moving van."

"Is he – did – where is he?" Kurt could barely breathe. Blaine had to be okay, he had to. Blaine was –

"He's on life support. He doesn't have long. He was thrown..."

Kurt's ears started ringing. He didn't register anything until his assistant gently ushered him to the couch and asked if he wanted to go to the hospital.

He couldn't. But he had to see Blaine. He would.

He had to say goodbye.

Everything passed in a haze. All too quickly he fell into the stiff chair beside Blaine's nearly lifeless body in the too-crisp-too-clean-too-white hospital bed. Someone must have called his dad and Rachel and Cooper and the rest of their family, because his phone kept buzzing. He couldn't answer anyone, just left it on the table. His assistant took it out into the hall to fill everyone in and help make travel arrangements.

Kurt just took Blaine's hand and watched Blaine's face, tears flowing steadily down his cheeks. He rubbed his thumb across the back of Blaine's limp hand. Suddenly he started speaking to Blaine, wishing and promising and praying to whoever was listening.

At some point his voice gave out and he just sat there. And looked. And memorized. And cried.

It felt like hours before a nurse came in, then all at once like Kurt didn't have enough time. Would never have enough.

Later he was handed a box of Blaine's belongings. His thin jacket from that morning lay folded on top of his leather messenger bag. Inside the bag were his laptop (banged up with a cracked screen but the hard drive may be salvageable), class rosters, his students' graded homework and a couple notebooks.

Kurt couldn't look through it for long. He took it out and propped it against the side of the box.

Blaine's phone and wallet must have been put in first when they brought him in; they were at the bottom of the box, tucked in the corner. His wallet was a bit more ragged than Kurt remembered it being the day before. His phone was scratched and dented, and Kurt held it with shaking fingers. He pressed the button at the top to see if it still worked.

He wasn't sure if he wanted it to turn on.

The screen lit up – it hadn't even been shut off by the impact. Or maybe the medic – _Sandy_, some small part of his mind idly recalled – had turned it back on to call him. He didn't know; he didn't really _want_ to know.

Kurt's eyes blurred and it took him a moment to see the screen it had been left on. It was their text thread, Kurt's message at the bottom.

The last thing he saw was Kurt's _"I love you, forever."_

At least they had that.

_Forever._

His knees gave out.


	6. Once Upon a Woof

**I saw an adorable picture of a dog and just had to write this because AGH it was so cute. **

**As usual, I own no one. I just like to make Kurt and Blaine do cute things.**

* * *

><p>Kurt is a cat person.<p>

At least, everyone thinks so. He definitely did.

He always identified with cats. He has their innate grace (usually), strong personality and sharp behavior. He prefers to be inside sketching or reading than romping around outside. (The sun just isn't his friend, okay? His skin is sensitive and very fair and he just burns really easily. Plus bugs and grass stains and dirt? Don't get him _started._) Although he doesn't take them often mid-day naps are wonderfully refreshing.

Frankly, he always thought he'd like cats better. Cats are quiet and independent. They don't make serious messes around the house (and claws could be dealt with early). They don't need to be watched. They don't need constant affirmations of love but would cuddle if petted.

But one Saturday morning at the end of the summer Blaine had gone the seven blocks to Central Park to look for inspiration for his novel. Kurt warned him when he left that the forecast called for the bright sun to disappear into a mid-day storm and the ominous dark cloud encroaching on Manhattan seemed to confirm the claim. Blaine being his usual optimistic self had placated Kurt with a kiss on his forehead before grabbing a thin rain slicker and left with his journal and a ziplock bag in his pocket (because as much as he wasn't worried about being caught in the rain he still didn't want to risk his work being destroyed). Kurt just chuckled, shook his head and returned to the latest issue of Vogue with his coffee.

Within two hours the sky had darkened considerably, and Kurt looked out the window just as sheets of rain began to fall across the city. He sighed and left some towels beside the unlocked door for Blaine to dry off (and not ruin the hardwood floors) when he returned. Blaine finally stumbled in twenty minutes later, just as Kurt was fetching his sketchbook to work on the next season's line and that new client's custom dress.

"There you go, little fella," Blaine cooed, crouched on the floor facing the door. Kurt stopped and cocked an eyebrow, squinting at his fiancé's back. Blaine stood, holding a towel-wrapped bundle in one arm and dried his hair with the other. He turned and found Kurt in the middle of the room and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, honey. You were right about the rain."

"What are you holding and –"

A tiny head of matted black hair poked through a fold in the towel and yipped happily at Kurt, but shrank back as his forgotten sketchbook slapped the floor. Kurt gaped.

"Why?"

"He was all alone in the box, Kurt. When I rounded the corner he made the saddest sound I'd ever heard and I couldn't just leave him there."

"But a dog?"

"We have the time now and some money saved up. I can walk him every time, I promise. But if you don't want to keep him it's okay, we can find a good shelter or maybe Mike and Tina or Rachel or someone they know."

Kurt walked forward and watched the puppy look up at Blaine with amazement and simple adoration, wagging tail peeking out of the towel. He watched Blaine's silently pleading smile and then the little thing turned its big brown eyes on Kurt, crumbling the last of his resolve.

"Oh, look at him!" Kurt cooed as he scratched the puppy's neck. "Look at this fuzzy little thing! You must be freezing!"

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah, it's a bit cold. And my hair's not _that_ bad."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and ruffled the dog's hair with a smile. "I'll get this little one a blanket, you take a hot shower." He lifted the bundle from Blaine's arms and cradled the puppy.

"I love you." Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and kissed him.

"Love you too."

The puppy yipped happily again, and both men laughed.

And so, they became dog owners. They quickly agreed on the name Xavier (partly due to that being the only name the puppy yipped at) and went shopping for him as soon as the rain let up. They got him a big navy plaid bed, a basket full of toys, dry food, dishes, a red bow tie collar and matching leash.

Kurt absolutely adores Xavier, much to everyone's surprise – including Blaine, to be completely honest. Xavier follows him around the house and paws at his leg until Kurt lifts him onto his lap. He even takes early morning walks around Central Park most mornings before work.

Kurt may have catlike tendencies, but he is a dog person.

He's marrying Blaine, anyway, and that man is the biggest puppy of them all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...and now this one of my headcanons. Oops.**


End file.
